Mind Games
by SleepySue
Summary: Naraku has the jewel, Inuyasha is a full demon, and nothing is what it seem. When lies and truth blur into one, it is up to Kagome to find her memories and her allies. Before chaos is spreads. A who dunnit! SxK -ON HIATUS-


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but all original characters are mine

A/N: Hey look at this I am ALIVE it's a bloody freakin Miracle! So this is my horrible excuse for why I haven't been on, and updating. So First I had a virus in my computer that didn't get cured until Christmas. Then I dropped my computer (which is a labtop) down the stairs. Now the computer is working, but only when I hook up a monitor and etc. So basically I had to turn my lab top into a desk top.

So as a sorry present this week I will be updating all stories and adding a new one. Here is a little look see of the next chapters!

**Previews:**

**Choice:**

Naraku turned to Kanna, looking her in the eyes. He had lost track of his goals, the miko had him feeling strange things. However with this new offer he would finally be rid of such thoughts, and finally obtain his true goals.

"I accept."

**Sit, Stay, Help!:**

" I am Yukio." Came a deep baritone behind her. Quickly she turned around, only to be stunned by the demon before her. His short white hair, stood out from his tanned skin. White owl feathers framed his face like a crown. His eyes imitated the ocean shifting with the light. His open blue Kimono revealed a lean built torso, and a white ebony whip wrapped snugly around his waist. Loose black pants, with black knee high boots seemed to complete his look.

Yukio smiled down at the stunned woman. "You must be the demon slayer, Sango."

**Revenge is Sweet:** (Sequel to Tag Your it?)

Inuyasha couldn't understand what their problem was, it was their own fault after all. Sure he did go over the line a little but they cause the problem. Besides Kagome had already kissed the guy, he couldn't understand why she was so mad. Miroku was avoiding him like the plague still not over his "emotional trauma. Okay he knew Miroku wouldn't be able to get the kiss back, but it was funny. And Sango, well Sango was damn near homicidal after wards.

It seems like he would have to get his kiss back himself, and he had just the plan.

**That is it for the previews which will be updated Sunday and Monday! Now on to the Newest Edition to Fanfiction, Mind Games.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: ....Kagome?

Lights flickered slowly through her head, images coming in and out. Trying to use what little strength she had left, she pushed herself up, only to fall back to the damp ground. Slowly she felt the cold seep into her body, she tried to warm her body only for her limp arms to stay motionless beside her. _What happened? Where am I, Why here? Why can't I remember anything? ........I don't even know my na.... _Darkness takes over her thoughts to be replace by nothing.

_Voices? Do I know them, do they know me?_

"How are things progressing?" Asked a deep voice.

"She seems to be doing fine, for the moment. I am concerned however that she hasn't awakened yet."

_What do you mean, I am awake! Hey! Wait why cant they hear me?_

"Is there anything we can do to hurry things along?"

"I am sorry Gumo-sama, there is nothing else we can do. Its up to her now."

"Thank you for all that you have done." Gumo said as he walked out of the room.

Slowly she felt her head being lifted up by small dainty hands. _These don't feel like the hands of an old man. What is going on?_

Another hand ushers a bowl closer to her mouth, urging her to drink. Cautiously she opens her mouth and allows the warm liquid to pass through.

After she has drunk enough, her head is placed back down. Exhaustion slowly takes her, but not before she notices the aura of another.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?" Asked a concern female voice.

_Kagome! My Name is Kagome! _Her eyes flutter open, only to quickly shut again to avoid the bright light. Kagome opens her eyes again, slowly allowing them to get use to the bright room. Looking around, Kagome finds herself in a strange room. _A bed I thought I was on the floor? _

"Kagome, Oh I am so glad that you are awake." Exclaimed the woman next to her, with a sigh of relief.

Kagome looks at the woman in confusion. The woman had black hair pulled into a bun, crimson eyes and lips. Fair skin and very beautiful. However it was the feather in her hair that struck a cord in Kagome. "I know you!" She exclaimed excitingly.

The woman flinched at the declaration, but then asked. "So then what is my name?"

Kagome opened her mouth only to shut it again. She couldn't remember anything about this woman, only that she knew her somehow. "I can't remember." she replied solemnly.

The woman smiled at Kagome. "My name is Gura. We have only met in passing, but I always felt as if we were more then acquaintances."

Kagome smiled at Gura, the woman seemed kind, however it was the loneliness she sensed that called out to her.

"Ah, I see that she is awake." Came the voice, that Kagome had come to recognize as Gumo. She was shocked to see the man behind the voice. He had long black hair, the upper half pulled up into a ponytail. His pale skin enhanced the lavender color in his eyes. He was extremely handsome, and Kagome found herself thinking how happy she was to be found by such a man.

"How is she?" Gumo asked, pulling her out of her self induced trance.

Gura turned to Gumo. "She will be fine in a day or two."

Gumo nodded his head in acceptance and turned to leave. But before he could leave another woman entered the room. Kagome looked at the new arrival and gasped. The woman looked like her mirror image, only she had brown eyes, straight hair and seemed to be older then herself.

The woman walked up to Kagome and held Kagome's face in her hands, as if inspecting for wounds. Finally after several minutes the woman seemed convince of whatever she was looking for was not there. The woman sighed and turned her back to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the woman's hair as she walked away, and started to remember. _Silver hair..... amber eyes to red.....yelling.....a woman slightly older in age..... long black hair always pulled back.....warm smile and embrace.....sister? _

"Wait!" Kagome yelled as she tried to remember the face of the woman in her memories. Turning to face the woman she recalled her face, and pain. _Kikyo, is that it, is that her name?_

The woman looked in her eyes, and waited patiently for whatever Kagome had to say. Taking this as encouragement to go on Kagome tried to collect what little memories she could.

"I think I remember something." Kagome started uncertainly, while looking in the eyes so much like her own.

The woman nodded and asked. "What do you remember exactly?"

"Well I remember a man with silver hair, and amber eyes..... but then they turn red and I start to hear yelling...."

The woman placed a comforting hand on Kagome's arm. "What else?"

"I then see a woman, she reminds me of you. I can't remember what she looks like, just that she was like a sister to me. Then I remember a name....."

Again the woman squeezes Kagomes arm encouraging her to continue.

"Kikyo." The minute the name slips passed her lips everyone stiffens, wondering what would happen next. However the woman smiles and pulls Kagome into her embrace.

"I am so glad you remember me, dearest sister." Kikyo whispered in Kagome's ear. A cruel smile crossing her face.

Kagome returned the embrace feeling somewhat safe knowing that she remembered something, but there was still a nudging in the back of her mind telling her to run.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so that was the first chapter to Mind Games, tell me what you like and don't like about it. It may be confusing but I think I will make it to were you only know what Kagome knows, unless you would like to know what the others think and how they ended up here. Otherwise, you will stay in the dark with Kagome! So think wisely when answering!

**Who Dunnit?**

**Rules:**

Okay so this is how this story will play out. Every chapter (no matter if its just kags view or all) I will drop hints to how we started with a Kags with no memory and how she came to be in that hands of evil. Each chapter I will ask you for a piece to the puzzle and the winner gets a prize. ( I am not sure what yet, maybe a character after them who knows) Each answer will cost 10 pts. [I will keep track, so you don't have to]

So lets start this thing off, Question for week one.

** Gumo and Gura: What are the full names and who are they?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! **

**Sleepy Sue  
**


End file.
